P is for
by Ceeg
Summary: An Alphabet Story -- Lee and Amanda take a train trip


  
TITLE: P is for . . .  
  
AUTHOR: Ceeg and diane  
  
RATING: R  
  
DISCLAIMER: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted by Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Production Company. Typical lines, situations, clichés, etc are borrowed from SMK as needed.   
  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: The marriage is public knowledge; they are still working together in the Q-Bureau. The idea for this story has been rattling around in my (Ceeg) head for ages, but I had not yet found a place for it. Possible spew alert. We wish to express our thanks to our betas at the Ladies Aid Society.  
  
TIME SETTING: Amanda's birthday, 1988  
  
  
"Lee, this was supposed to be my birthday present!" Amanda Stetson complained. She glared at her husband's reflection in the small mirror as she arranged her hair. It was hard enough getting ready for dinner in the train's small sleeping compartment, she didn't need work problems added to her discomfort. And after what Lee had just told her, the room wasn't big enough for the both of them.  
  
"I know that," Lee Stetson hastened to assure her. "But you know how Billy is. As long as we're there we might as well check into this. It won't take long." He took a step in her direction, but she refused to turn and look at him.  
  
"Oh, joy!" Amanda exclaimed sarcastically. "I get to celebrate my birthday by chasing international terrorists in Chicago." She pulled up her long hair and pinned it in back, leaving only soft tendrils around her face.  
  
"With your husband..." Lee added hopefully, putting on his best 'puppy dog' eyes.   
  
Amanda wrinkled her nose at him in the mirror before she stood.   
  
"I'm sorry, Amanda," Lee said softly. "I know it's not what you had in mind." He stepped closer, but her back remained resolutely turned to him.  
  
"That's for sure!" she asserted, crossing her arms and sighing deeply. "I had hoped that -- for once -- we could have a romantic celebration." It seemed to Amanda that no matter the occasion -- the anniversary of their first meeting, their first kiss, whatever -- Agency business interfered with their personal plans.   
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he replied. "Here we are on the train..." he waved his arm to indicate the small private compartment. "...all night...and I've booked us a table in the dining car..." He put his hands on his wife's waist, and waited for a positive response before attempting to go further.   
  
"Dinner on a train rolling through the night?" she mulled over his words, pondering whether she was ready to forgive him for allowing their vacation to be turned into an assignment.  
  
"Please, sugar cookie? You know your birthday is high on my list of important occasions, honey baby." He punctuated the excessive endearments with soft kisses on her neck. He hadn't realized that Amanda would be so upset by the turn of events, and was miserable that she was angry with him. . . even though he knew that it was mostly disappointment and frustration. "And we can take the train for the return trip, if you like, sweetie darling."  
  
"That does sound kind of pleasant." She brushed a hand across her husband's chest as she turned in his embrace. It was hard to keep a straight face when he went on with those pet names, and she just couldn't stay angry at him for long.   
  
"I've heard the motion of the train can be very . . . stimulating," he encouraged, cautiously sliding his hands up her ribcage.   
  
Amanda laughed lightly. "And what do they call it on a train?" she asked, clasping her hands behind his neck. A romantic train ride, before the fun of chasing the international terrorists... she had to admit, it had possibilities.  
  
"Probably *not* the 'Mile Long Club'," Lee teased in response.   
  
Amanda ran her hands across Lee's chest. "I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?" Taking hold of his necktie, she gently pulled him closer.  
  
Lee slipped one hand around her waist and moved the other up to cup her breast. He brushed his thumb across her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. Amanda ran her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met, and their arms enfolded each other, pulling their bodies closely together. She parted her lips to admit his questing tongue, which she sucked lightly.   
  
"Lee," Amanda murmured, "We're gonna miss our dinner reservations..."  
  
"What dinner reservations?" Lee responded.  
  
"Well, if we're not in any hurry..." she whispered as her fingers expertly removed his tie and tossed it casually aside. She stroked his chest as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Leaning forward, she kissed his nipple and teased it with her tongue.  
  
"Take your time," he gasped, reaching for the zipper of her dress. He lowered it carefully then ran his hands over her shoulders, so that the dress cascaded to the floor. Deftly, he released the clasp of her bra, then slid his fingers around her sides and up under the delicate lace.   
  
Amanda turned her attention to unbuttoning his cuffs then pulled his shirttail free of his pants. Meanwhile, Lee slipped her bra down her arms and bent to take a breast into his mouth. While he licked and suckled, his hand continued to fondle her other breast. His thumb was roughly gentle against her hardening nipple. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and clung to his muscular arms as desire began to overtake her.   
  
"Lee," she sighed, sliding her hand up his arm and around to the nape of his neck. She stroked his hair as he raised his head to face her. Their lips met again as their hands worked to divest each other of their remaining clothing. Lee moved to the bed, laid back and pulled his wife along with him as the train entered a tunnel...  
  
********  
  
Three days later, on the return trip, Amanda and Lee took their seats at a table in the dining car. They picked up the menus and began to peruse the selections.   
  
"I had no idea that a train would have such an extensive menu. . . since we never got near the dining car on the way out," Amanda commented dryly, knowing without a doubt in her mind what Lee would order.  
  
"Yes, it's quite a variety," Lee agreed, studying the menu more thoroughly than necessary.  
  
"It's going to be tough to decide what I want for dinner," she observed. Pretending to read the menu, she peered surreptitiously across the table at her partner.  
  
"Mm-hmm," he mumbled, looking over the descriptions of the entrées. "I'd really love a nice steak and baked potato," he proclaimed, as though this was anything new.  
  
"Oh, I see my favorite dessert," Amanda casually announced.  
  
"I hadn't even gotten to that part of the menu," Lee remarked. "Which favorite dessert?" he queried, as he picked up his water glass and took a sip.  
  
"Pilgrim's Peach Puff," she declared innocently, keeping her eyes on the menu. She ducked to avoid getting wet when her husband choked on his water.  
  
"Amanda!" he gasped, his face turning crimson. She glanced around the menu, smiling as he gathered his breath. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?" he demanded.  
  
"That's strictly 'need to know'," Amanda stated with a shrug. "Pilgrim..."  
  
the end  
  
  
  



End file.
